1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to turf repair tools and more specifically it relates to a turf repair system for repairing a damaged turf surface without the user having to bend over.
Golfers often damage specific locations upon a golf course during play such as divots upon a surface of a green. The golfer is supposed to "repair" the damaged green by "pulling up" the newly formed divot or depression. Conventional tools for repairing the green require the user to bend over or kneel down to repair the damage. This is extremely uncomfortable for some golfers, especially for the elderly or the physically challenged. Because it is physically difficult for some golfers to repair the green or turf, they will sometimes leave the green damaged without repair.
Over time, the greens and the turf become permanently damaged from this misuse. Repairing a severely damaged golf turf can be extremely expensive for a golf course. In addition, golf courses are forced to hire extra groundkeepers to repair the divots and depressions that certain golfers cause to the golf turf. Therefore, there is a need for a device that will allow golfers of all physical capabilities to repair the golf turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turf repair tools have been in use for years. Typically, a turf repair tool is a hand held device that has two prongs extending out from it. The user grasps the relatively small tool with their bare hands and must bend over near the damaged area. The user then must simultaneously insert the conventional tool into the damaged area and twist it to repair the turf's surface.
This is a very undesirable method of repairing a golf turf for most golfers not only because they must physically bend over, but also because they run the risk of contaminating their pants while kneeling down. In addition, some golfers may physically be incapable of repairing their own divots or depressions so the damage goes needlessly unrepaired. Also, groundkeepers must repair these unrepaired divots and depressions following the golfers' game. The groundkeepers must bend over or kneel down numerous times which can be physically and mentally exhausting. It can also be an extremely time consuming job for a groundkeeper because they must constantly be bending over and standing up again in order to repair the golf turf.
Examples of turf repair devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,970 to Hlavacek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,785 to Rusin, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,216 to Bauer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,483 to Klynman; U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,322 to Shinn; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,553 to Digerness et al are all illustrative of such prior art.
Hlavacek (U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,970) discloses a greens repair tool. Hlavacek teaches an elongated casing positioned within an end of a golf club defining a central chamber that slidably retains a fork. The fork is retained within the casing when not in use and may be pulled out a certain distance to use. Hlavacek requires the use of many moving components that are prone to breakage. In addition, the user is forced to grasp the dirt contaminated end of the fork during play thereby undesirably soiling their hands and clothing. Hlavacek is susceptible to accidentally releasing during use and going back into the casing because of the high longitudinal and twisting forces placed upon it. In addition, Hlavacek does not teach a means for retaining a vertical level of the turf during repair. Finally, Hlavecek does not teach a means for preventing the handle from becoming contaminated from the soil and other debris during repair.
Rusin, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,785) discloses a golf club with a shaft recessing divot tool. The divot tool is a cylindrical body having a pair of prongs extending therefrom with the main portion having a slot that engages a pin located in the hollow portion of the club shaft. The cylindrical body is movable from a first locked position wherein it is recessed to a second locked position wherein it is extended for use. Rusin, Jr. requires the use of a pin within the hollow shaft that is prone to breakage. Also, considering the relatively dirty environment the tool will be utilized in, the cylindrical body may become jammed within the hollow portion of the club shaft do to the build-up of debris. In addition, the user is forced to grasp the dirt contaminated end of the fork during play thereby undesirably soiling their hands and clothing. Rusin, Jr., as with Hlavacek, is susceptible to accidentally releasing during use and going back into the hollow portion of the club shaft because of the high longitudinal and twisting forces placed upon it.
Bauer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,216) discloses a golfer's greens keeping aid. Bauer teaches a casing having a lower portion engageable to a club shaft that contains a tool for repairing dents in the green.
Klynman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,483) discloses a golfer's turf-repairing implement and carrier therefor. Klynman teaches the use of a turf-repairing device that is adapted to be removably housed within a slot of the putter head.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for repairing a damaged turf surface without the user having to bend over. Conventional turf repair tools are difficult for the user to utilize because they require the user to kneel or bend down to repair the divot or depression. The prior art patents are too complex to be practical for use upon a golf course environment.
In these respects, the turf repair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing a damaged turf surface without the user having to bend over.